1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a holder for a bottle. More particularly, the present invention is a holder for a bottled beverage such as wine.
2. Related Art
Practically every meal is served with a beverage. Bottled beverages, especially wines, are frequently brought to the table to refill a glass without disrupting the meal. White wines and champagnes are typically chilled and served in a wine bucket to maintain the wine at a desired temperature. The wine bucket may be set on the table per se or positioned within a stand located near the table. While a wine bucket maintains the wine at a desired temperature, the bucket can be space-consuming regardless of its position on or near the table. In addition, the bucket chilling method can be "messy" as partially melted ice can fall out of the bucket as the bottle is withdrawn from the bucket throughout the meal.
Red and white wines are sometimes transferred from their original bottles to carafes for presentation at the table. A carafe is provided with a flared lip to prevent drops of wine from running down the neck of the bottle as wine is poured from the carafe into the glass. Although a carafe prevents drops of wine from reaching the table, it is not capable of maintaining the wine at a desired serving temperature. Other means for preventing drops of wine from staining the surface of a table include wine trivets or coasters. Wine coasters are typically formed as shallow metal containers having cork inserts or bottoms. Like wine carafes, wine coasters do not maintain the wine at a desired temperature.
A bottle of wine is an excellent gift for a friend or business associate. However, many wines are not sold in packages or boxes which are suitable for wrapping with a decorative paper. Therefore, wines are often presented as gifts by tying bows or ribbons about the neck of the bottle. Decorative paper bags are also known for presenting a bottle of wine as a gift. The bags are dimensioned to receive a single bottle of wine and include a handle and a gift tag at the top of the bag. The bags may be colored or printed with a festive design. Fabric sleeves are also known for presenting a bottle a wine. The sleeve may be provided with a tie for drawing the upper portion of the sleeve about the neck of a bottle. While gift bags and fabric sleeves offer a decorative means for presenting a bottle of wine, the wine must be removed from the bag or sleeve in order to examine, chill or serve the wine. Furthermore, many people prefer to decorate their own packages in order to personalize the gift for the intended recipient.
The holder of the present invention was designed with the above described disadvantages in mind. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a holder for a bottled beverage (for example, wine) which is easy to manufacture and assemble.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which functions as a decorative package for presenting the bottled beverage as a gift. A further objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which may be decorated by the consumer or personalized for presentation as a gift to a business associate.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for serving a bottled beverage.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which maintains the beverage at a desired serving temperature.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which absorbs spills or drops as the beverage is poured from the holder into a glass.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which is lightweight and easy to manipulate.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a bottled beverage which protects the beverage from damage due to exposure to light.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a holder for a bottle of wine which maintains the wine bottle in an inclined position for oxygenation. The inclined position of the bottle allows one to serve the wine with as few jerks as possible, while keeping the wine still and more free of suspended particles.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a holder for a wine bottle for use in "blind taste-testings" and then subsequently revealing the label by punching out a "window" of the holder.